Cuffed
by xXellaecolipsXx
Summary: This is a story sometime after MAX but before FANG! Fang gets the great Maximum Ride in hand cuffs & guess how that turns out? Or don't bother guessing & just read it! I suk at summaries & this is my 1st book. More than oneshot I promise. Review plz!
1. Stupid Jerk

**Ok, so this is my very first fan-fic so it might not be too great. Hi to Nicola if she reads this and to all the people that I've commented on their stories. Since this is my first time I'll quickly tell you a bit about myself. I'm a tad random..****. well a lot random :P. My friends and I are all crazy and love to have fun with them. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the characters but I do own the plot unless I accidently use something from the book without realizing it.**

**Ok, so enjoy!! :D**

_Max's POV_

I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked. I just wanted to wipe that stupid smug look off his face.

Any other normal person would probably cower at the sight, but Fang? Ah, nope. Surprise? I think not. There I was, lips pursed in annoyance, glaring straight at his thick head, wondering how someone could ever come to think they were so great. He was a stupid, macho, annoying jerk... who had somehow managed to get me in handcuffs.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT A STRANGE STORY!! But you should be thinking how could Fang cuff the famous, oh-so dangerous Maximum Ride. And why…

_Flashback_

"_Get up lazy bones." I kicked him, hard. Ha! How's that for bruising? Aren't I evil? I know, no need for flattery. I kicked him again. Fang was flopped all over a mattress. He didn't move. Grrr. I shoved him over and sat on top of him. Haha. Now he couldn't get up even if he tried. Again, so evil. I looked at his sleeping face. _

_And screamed. _

_He wasn't breathing. I jumped up and pushed hard on his chest. He coughed. I couldn't lose Fang. Not ever. Never ever, ever in the whole- hang on. Oxygen-missing Fangs shouldn't cough… _

_Before I knew it he had twisted wildly around and grabbed my hands, cuffing each one before pulling me up to my feet. I jumped and tried to bite him but he just pushed me back where my calves hit the edge of the sofa and I fell…_

_End Flashback_

Fang dangled the keys in front of me. I hated to admit it but he was stronger than me, even without my hands behind my back. I growled at him. He cocked his head to one side. I just wanted to rip it off his shoulders.

"Now, Max, be reasonable. I have very good reasons for doing this. And since you're not going anywhere soon, I might as well tell you. One, the cuffs were only two dollars and as soon as I saw them I pictured you. Two, you never let me do anything my way so I think I've earned a break. Three, you are dead annoying when you go around telling people what to do and four, you need to see something." Fang smirked at me as my eyes bulged.

Did I mention the duck tape? No? Duck tape, handcuffs, stupid jerk, did I forget anything? Oh right, the key. The key that was placed about a foot away from my reach, not that I could get it anyway. But what really annoyed me was that he had put the key on a silver platter. Yes, you heard me. A stupid silver platter with a stupid satin cloth and a stupid smirking jerk behind it.

I'm sorry to all you people out there who think I overuse jerk and stupid.

My mistake.

In front of me is an idiotic, [insert swearwords of choice here, make them bad ones please], smug, smartass bird-kid freak. Better? Fang stood up and walked away. God knows I hated him at that very moment.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. See the little green button? Yea, that little box there? Press it. You know you want to. It's just sitting there, all lonely. I swear it doesn't bite! Maybe if you give it some treats it might even do a trick for you! You see, it trained in the circus. You know, I could write a whole story about this little green button! From now on the bottoms of all my stories are going to be about the little green button. Review and tell me what you think!!**

**P.S. The little green button (LGB) will like you if you feed it lots of strawberries.**

**P.P.S. The LGB says meow to your face then runs way. Haha.**


	2. You Could Have Hurt Me!

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed already. Here's the next chapter I promised you all. Yay! Say it with me now…YAY! ****Well, here's the same disclaimer from the last chapter with a little extra…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the characters but I do own the plot unless I accidently use something from the book without realizing it. I also don't own **_**Wake me up before September ends **_**by **_**Greenday.**_

…**and remember to read the extra story at the bottom about the LGB. Love it!! :D**

_Fang's__ POV_

I glanced back at her as I went into the kitchen. I was almost skipping- no, Fang. You don't skip. If anyone asks you tripped on the tiles. Yeah, that's it. I smiled to myself. This was going to be so much fun. A pulled open one of the drawers and tried to make as much noise as possible so Max would wonder what I was up to. Did Max know what he was doing? Ha! She wouldn't even guess that I was only making a…sandwich. I chuckled to myself then sighed. Today would be my day. I'm going to do whatever I want. The rest of the flock is visiting Dr. Martinez and they'll be gone for a while. Of course, that absolutely has nothing to do with the new surround sound system and edgeless plasma that Jeb had given to Ella for her birthday…cough, cough. I went back out to the lounge room and sat down in front of…

An empty chair?

I sighed; a really loud, obviously forced sigh. "Max! I have no patience for you if all you do is hide!" I ran into her bedroom. She was sitting there on the bed, her mobile behind her back in her hands, halfway through a text. I blinked. She jumped away as I lunged at her. Missed. I grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her down. She gasped as I winded her. She looked at me in confusion and hurt. I slowly took off the duck tape.

She instantly shouted at me. "Why did you do that? You could have hurt me!"

_Max's__ POV_

"Why did you do that? You could have hurt me!"

I was so shocked. Fang had never touched me, let alone punched me. I just sat there on the floor like a stupid little girl. First he handcuffs me and now this. Fang picked up my phone and read the message.

Dr. M

Help Fang's house come

I'd never finished. Damn Fang. He pushed his hand through his hair messing it up even more than usual. He gave me back the phone and mumbled sorry. I just shrugged and glared at him. It would be great to have laser eyes right now. I sighed. Wishful thinking. He propped me up on one of the pillows of her bed. I didn't say anything. Haha Fang. He glanced at me nervously then seemed to righten himself as that smug look crept slowly onto his face.

"Max, Max, Max. I don't think you understand you can't do everything your own way now. For as long as I want you are going to sit here while until I get back. This time I'm gonna tie you down so don't struggle."

What the hell was he thinking?! "You actually think I would let you tie me down?!"

I twisted away and almost fell onto the floor when he pinned me down. Have I told you how much I hate it when people guys are stronger than me? Normally this isn't the case but Fang… Grrr.

_Fang's POV_

I grabbed some rope **(A/N – Yes, you're probably thinking where did he get rope from but lets just say he's magic, okay? Now we've gotten that sorted out back to the story…) **and tied it to the center of the handcuffs then to the head of the bed. Then he went to get his sandwich.

**The Story of the Little Green Button (LGB)**

**Once upon a time there was a little green button. It lived on a log. The log was on a road. The road was on a ****bridge. The bridge was on a hill. The hill was on Mars. The LGB always looked out of its red planet and thought if there was anything out there that was green. It decided that there must be a place out there for it that was green and wonderful. After searching for two large tomatoes and a fire extinguisher, the LGB went about making a tomato sandwich. Then it made a rocket. Sticking a CD into the radio LGB hummed along to **_**Wake me up before September ends, **_**searching the skies for his **_**Greenday**_**.**

**P.S. After reading the post scripts from the last chapter you decide to give the LGB some strawberries...**

**P.P.S. The LGB turns around and backfires into your face leaving you standing there shocked and covered in pink muck. And you thought it liked strawberries…shame.**


End file.
